This invention relates to an improvement in packages and, more particularly, to a carton formed from a one piece sheet with a shelf to provide first and second separate layers particularly suited for a drug manufacturer to provide physicians or patients with a first drug product on the first layer which is used until exhausted after which the shelf can be released and lifted to provide access to a second drug product.